Untitled Roommate Thing?
by superchick67
Summary: I'm sorry, I really don't know what to call this. Anyway... Dean and Cas are roommates... It's really cliché. It's almost 3 in the morning and I just want to sleep, and I don't know why I'm posting this now. I'll come back and edit it later.


Castiel barely flinched as a shirt landed on his head from where he was sprawled across his roommate's bed. A muffled voice called out to him.

"Does this match?" Cas pulled the shirt off his face and sat up, springs creaking.

"You know as well as I do that everything matches with black, Dean." He told his best friend.

"Yeah, but does it make me look good?"

Cas answered honestly. "You always look good."

Dean smiled and looked down. "Thanks. You too." He said the last part quietly, quickly turned back to the mountain of clothes. That was probably good, because he couldn't see Cas blush. It's been almost two years since he first met Dean, and that smile still made him feel a little dizzy. Good thing he was laying down. On Dean's bed. Castiel tried not to let his imagination get the best of him.

Dean turned around again and held up two articles of clothing. "Are these clean?" Cas recognized his own shirt, an olive button down that looked a bit wrinkly but complimented Dean' eyes, and Dean's dark blue jeans that hugged his body in all the right places.

He finally responded with an absentminded "I don't know," and tried not to let his mind wander as Dean sniffed the clothes. He shrugged, as if to say 'Close enough.' Dean pulled off the old Zeppelin tee he was wearing and started to tug off his sweatpants as Cas looked down at the floor. Right about now, Dean would usually make a joke about Castiel 'trying to protect his modesty' or something, but tonight he was too preoccupied with preparations for his date, who should be here any time now. Castiel tried to busy himself with a mental to-do list, starting with…

_Dean, _his brain told him. _No! Stop! _Cas noticed a pile of dirty socks by the foot of his bed and resolved to do laundry soon. "So?" Dean asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He twirled around expectantly. The shirt had been sufficiently smoothed, the jeans looked amazing on him as usual, and he had carefully styled hair that Cas knew he would just run his fingers through in fifteen minutes anyway. "How do I look?"

_Sexy, _Cas thought in his head. "Great!" he permitted out loud. Dean smiled again, and then he kept looking into Castiel's eyes, and-

The moment was shattered when a knock sounded on the door. "Oh, shit. I need to shove these clothes in the closet." Dean said. "Could you get that for me?"

_No, _Cas was tempted to say. _She's your own damn date, and I have to suffer enough as it is, thinking about you two together. You can get the door. _But, being the fantastic best friend that he is, he only let out a tiny sigh before getting up to meet Dean's newest girl.

He opened the door for and reluctantly invited in Lisa, a girl he'd seen from a few of his classes but never really talked to before. She was wearing an expensive looking purple shirt, which instantly became Cas' least favorite color. She also didn't have a jacket, obviously hoping Dean would let her wear his leather one. "Oh, hey, it's Castle, right?" She held out her hand and Cas shook it, even though he _really _didn't want to.

"Castiel," He replied. "I'm Dean's roommate."

And speak of the devil. Though in this case. Dean was more of an angel. Dean appeared in the doorway next to him. "Umm… 'Kay. Well, we'll be going." He said awkwardly. Lisa offered her arm to him and he took it.

"Have fun on your date," Castiel called out halfheartedly as Dean helped Lisa into the Impala. As the apartment door swung shut, he walked over to Dean's bed and fell onto it face first. Mmmh, it smelled like Dean. Cas groaned as his phone rang, not sure if he was grateful for the distraction or terrified of the caller.

He fumbled around blindly on the bed, searching for his cell. He found it and checked caller ID, which read "Queen of Moons." Yep. Definitely terrified. He answered the call anyway.

Before he even said hello, Charlie cut him off. "I just saw Dean leaving your apartment with Lisa."

"Yeah, they're on a date. So?"

"So, you better not be sitting around moping about the huge gigantic man crush you have on him."

"I am not!" he cried indignantly, but still didn't move from his place on the bed.

The redhead made a skeptical noise. "Mmh. Sure. I bet you're laying on his bed wishing it was you."

"That is so not true!" With these words, the apartment door opened and Castiel nearly fell off the bed as Charlie waltzed in, phone in hand. She assessed the scene before her and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Oh, and you should really think about locking your door." Cast sighed as she sank down beside him. "Listen. I'm going to say this as gently as I possibly can." She put her hand on his arm. "If you don't man up and ask his sorry ass out, you have no right to pine over him."

Castiel looked at her. "What happened to 'gentle'?"

"I said as gently as _I _am able to. That was as gentle as it gets, Cassie. Besides, have you ever considered that maybe he likes you back?" That couldn't possibly be true. Dean was the type to go out and get something if he wanted it, not sit and daydream about what could happen. That was Castiel's M.O. His other best friend glanced at the time and jumped up. "Oh! Gotta go. I have a date with Dorothy, this cute freshman I met yesterday. I'm serious, though. You have to get over him." She shook her head. "You're even wearing his clothes." Cas looked down at the Metallica sweatshirt he currently had on. Dean had given it to him to borrow yesterday because neither of them felt like finding Castiel's own sweater. Before he could argue, the spunky redhead had already made it to the door.

"Later, bitch. The magical land of Oz awaits!" Cas rolled his eyes and wished her good luck as the door clicked behind her. Maybe she had a point. But how did one usually get over someone?

Dean came back early that night. He had forgotten his wallet, and when he called Cas to ask if he could bring it, his roommate hadn't answered, so he assumed Castiel went to bed early. He felt kind of bad about making Lisa pay for dinner, even though he promised to pay her back the next day. He briefly thought about keeping the lights off so as not to wake Cas, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Cas wouldn't mind if Dean woke him up, and even if he did, he was cute when he was mad… _Stop it. _Cas was clearly not interested. Whenever Dean asked him if he liked anyway (God, what was he, a teenage girl?) his roommate always said no. Dean flipped the light switch, expecting to see Cas curled up on one of the messy beds, but he was instead greeted with the sight of an empty room. A yellow sticky note on the table by his bed read "Be out late. –C"

Dean knew "out late" meant "getting drunk". He was conflicted. He knew his roommate could handle his liquor (the man had an amazing alcohol tolerance, even better than Dean himself), but he still didn't want his friend getting in trouble. _Or going home with any girl, _he thought to himself. Wow, Dean. Hypocrite much? He made up his mind, grabbed his wallet, and locked the door behind him. There were only two real bars in town, and he knew Cas wasn't at the Pit, because that's where he took Lisa. The only other option was the Roadhouse. Dean knew he shouldn't be driving, because he had a couple beers on the house from Adam for helping him out last week. But he'd driven before with even more alcohol in his system, and hey, who could say no to free drinks?

The Roadhouse was owned by their friend Jo Harvelle's mother, Ellen. She always welcomed in family and friends, and the Winchesters and Cas were practically family. Jo met Dean at the door, gesturing inside. "He's in here," she said. "I kept telling him he'd had enough, but every time I stopped giving him tequila shots he threw a fit." Dean looked inside past Jo and saw Castiel kissing-no, making out with- a sultry blonde. Jealousy instantly flared up. He strode over to where they were seated (more like laying on top of each other) and tugged on Cas' sleeve.

"Okay, buddy. I'm going to have to interrupt this little game of tonsil hockey. You've had too much to drink. Let's get you home."

Castiel looked up at Dean with the best puppy eyes he could pull while drunk. "But Deeeaaannnn!" he whined. "April is sooo fun! And educational." He grinned at the girl, who smirked back. Dean gritted his teeth, trying not to think about what "educational" meant. He could tell she was nowhere near as intoxicated as Cas was.

Dean didn't even bother trying to be nice. "Well, _April,_" he put as much contempt into the name as he could."I have to get Cas back to _our _apartment." He put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. April pouted her stupidly glossy lips but apologized, saying she didn't know "Cassie" had a boyfriend. Dean didn't correct her as he dragged his drunk roommate out of the bar, Ellen saluting him on the way out. He had some difficulty getting Cas into the Impala, but the ride home and the walk up to the apartment door was little to no trouble. Tonight, Cas was a happy drunk. He clutched Dean's leather jacket and giggled as his best friend cursed and fumbled for his keys.

"You're so pretty, Dean," he slurred. "Prettier than April." Dean gritted his teeth as Castiel pulled their bodies together, and before he knew what was happening Castiel's lips were pressed over his own. Dean allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment before disentangling their limbs.

"You're drunk," Dean told him sadly.

"You're not," Cas replied with a grin.

"C'mon," Dean said, pushing Cas inside the doorway and onto the nearest bed. "Put some pajamas on."

Cas pouted like a petulant five year old. "I don't wanna." Dean sighed and began tugging Cas' shirt off. "Ooh, are you trying to take advantage of me, Dean?" he asked with a smirk. "Because I'd let you, you know." It took every ounce of Dean's self control to stop himself from jumping up and accepting this offer. He pushed Cas back down from where he was attempting to sit up.

"Stay still, Cas. I will tie you down to this bed if I have to." He growled.

"Kinky bastard." Cas replied with a grin. He pulled Dean down and rolled on top of Dean, straddling his waist. He leaned down and began nipping and biting at the side of Dean's neck. Dean found himself unconsciously tilting his head to the side so Castiel would have more space to explore. Cas reached the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder and sucked on it, earning a small moan from Dean. He rocked his hips down gently into Dean's, who responded in the same fashion. Dean finally gave in and leaned up, kissing Castiel with everything he had.

Dean woke up to a warm body pressed against his own, legs tangled under linen sheets. Clothes from last night were still on, thank God, though Dean felt a sticky warmth that he was sure was not supposed to be there. Castiel was peering at him out of the corner of his eyes, looking like a kicked puppy, like he was expecting to be yelled at. The blue eyes shut as Cas began to apologize. "Look, I already know what you're going to say. Before you yell at me-"

"Wait, before _I _yell at _you_?" Dean cut him off. "I was the one who took advantage of you while you were drunk. And I know, I was selfish, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, because I've had this crush on you for a year and a half and I never got over it, and last night, well, you know…"

Cas was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "You have a crush on me?"

Dean stopped talking. "Well, more than just a crush. Did I not make that obvious by sleeping with you?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't believe it," he muttered to himself.

"Why not? You're adorable, you're smart, you're a great listener. There are a million other amazing things about you."

Cas pressed a finger to Dean's lips. "I have been pining over you for _two years_, and you've had a crush on me for more than half that time?"

"Pining over me?" Dean looked confused, then realization dawned across his face. "I…"

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's own. "Just think how much sooner we could have done that."

Dean smiled down at him. "Then I guess we'd better make up for lost time."


End file.
